He Will Be Loved
by Potterfan89
Summary: My first Song fic. Jack wants a lot more from his and Ianto's relationship. This is fantastically fluffy. ENJOY! Please R


**Disclaimer; **I own nothing

**A/N;** I wrote this for two reasons. One this song has been playing so bloody often I couldn't get it out of my head! (Don't judge me on my music choices; I don't usually like marron 5 at all) And because of WickedTorchwoodfan's fic called Reflection, I suggested a kiss in the rain and they did it. And it was done so well that I had to do one as well. This is insanely fluffy. ENJOY!!

Oh and this is based on Maroon 5's 'she will be loved' (i've changed all of the 'she's and her's' to 'he's and him's')

* * *

**He Will Be Loved**

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Jack found himself driving towards Ianto's flat, it was pouring rain but he didn't seem to care. The two had been sleeping together for months now, but Jack found himself wanting more and more each day. He wanted to show the younger man the wonders of the universe. He wanted to watch Ianto grow old. He wanted to trust the man with his biggest secret. He wanted a relationship with Ianto Jones.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the boy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
He will be loved_

Ianto had been hurt too many times in his short life. Jack could see it when Ianto smiled, it didn't meet his eyes. There were ghosts there, waiting to engulf him further. Jack wanted to know the man's secrets; he wanted to make the beautiful smile meet the beautiful eyes. He wanted to love him. He wanted to heal him.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

Ianto Jones was the most beautiful man Jack had seen in all his years, though he knew the younger man didn't know it. When they were together Ianto would always insist on the lights being off. When Jack had questioned him about it he just said that he felt it was more intimate, but Jack knew better. Ianto had scars all over his body, scars from Canary Warf, scars from his encounter with the cannibals, scars from Lisa herself and ones he picked up from working in Torchwood in general and he felt ashamed to show them. Jack saw these as signs at how strong the man he was and how much he has been through and the type of man he has become because of it all. And Jack would change that man for anything in the universe.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

Jack knew that a relationship with Ianto would not be easy; they would have more obstacles than the average couple (Jacks inability to die and Torchwood of example). But he knew it would all pay off in the end. He knew he had a heart big enough for Ianto and he never slept so he would always be there to lend an ear, a shoulder, a kind word or two or even to just be there when the young man screamed into the night.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the boy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
He will be loved  
_

So here he was standing outside Ianto's building, it was pouring rain, he didn't have and umbrella and he didn't know what to do now. It was 8 pm so Ianto would normally be watching TV, but the darkened windows showed that he was not home. He was about to turn around and get back in the SUV when he heard;

"Jack?"

"Ianto," Jack said. "Where have you been?"

"Food." Ianto said holding up a takeaway bag. "I had nothing so I got Chinese. Um… Why are you standing in the rain?"

"I um… wanted to talk to you."

"Well, come up stairs." Ianto walked up to the door, folded his umbrella and fumbled with his keys.

"No." Said Jack

"No?" Ianto said turning around. "How come?"

"Because if I go upstairs, we'll eat Chinese, have small talk and then have sex." Jack said, defiance in his eyes.

"That's never been a problem before." Ianto said confused.

"It's not really a problem now." Jack admitted

"Then what's the problem?" said Ianto

"You know, I've had you so many times. But it's not enough any more." Jack said looking into Ianto's eyes.

"You want more?" Ianto said with wide eyes. "You know there is only so many ways to have sex Jack, and I'm pretty sure we've done most."

Jack laughed a little. "No Ianto, for once I'm not talking about sex."

"Well that's a change." Ianto said through his confusion. "But what are you saying?"

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time he falls_

"I want more with you Ianto." Jack said. "I want to wake up wrapped up in you everyday. I don't want to have you hiding under my desk when Gwen comes in. I don't want to think of excuses for Owen as to why I'm staring at you in the middle of your day. I want to let Toshiko know she's been right about us all along. I want you."

"Jack, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I want a commitment. I want to be there for you when you wake up from the nightmares you don't think I know about. I want to be there when you morn over Lisa's death. I want you to know my secrets. I want you Ianto Jones."

Ianto stared at Jack astonished. "Jack… I don't know… um… this was unexpected. When I got home I thought I would go out and get dinner. But I guess I got dinner and boyfriend."

"Are you saying 'yes'?" Jack said with a smile.

Ianto didn't respond, he just ran up to Jack and kissed him deeply. Jacks arms wrapped around the younger mans waist and Ianto's found their way into the Captains hair. Neither cared that it was pouring rain, they were too preoccupied starting something knew.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the boy with the broken smile  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile  
And he will be loved  
He will be loved_

* * *

**How fluffy was that? I really needed that. The other fic I just finished was really heavy and I needed something light. And I highly recommend Reflection to every Jack/Ianto shipper.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
